rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Fall Bissnelke
Der Fall Bissnelke ist das bekannteste und bestverkaufte Buch des Kriminalverbrechersromanschreibers Sir Dr. Professor Arthur Conan Edogawa Doyle III, hier zur besseren Übersicht nur Arther Conan Doyle genannt. Dieses Werk gehört nicht nur in jede gut geordnete Buchhandlung oder Mülltonne, sondern ist laut chemischen Tests des Instituts Wirsehnuns leicht entzündlich und gut brennbar - der perfekte Grillanzünder! Allgemeines Vorgeschichte Intelligenter Hosenscheißer verschwindet spurlos "Der Fall Bissnelke" ist die Fortsetzung des Buches "Sherlock Holmes vs. Evil Tentacle Monster from DEUTSCHLAND!!!" und basiert wie eben dieses auf dem Fall des James Dallas (Hauptstadt von Texas) Egbert III. Diesen begabt zu nennen, wäre eine Untertreibung. Mit 13 hatte er seinen Highschool-Abschluss in der Handtasche und arbeitete als Berater für die There-is-love-in-the-Air-force; mit 16 studierte Dallas bereits an der Michigan State University of Underaged super-Genius shitheads zusammen mit Dr. Dr. Kübelkopf II von Kübel zu Kopf. im vierten Semester Informatik und Gentechnikexperimente, die gegen das Gesetz verstoßen. Glücklich war das Wunderkind nicht. Er hatte kaum Freunde, denn seinen deutlich älteren und dümmeren Kommilitonen war der hochintelligente Junge nicht geheuer, einer seiner Kollegen sagte: "Einmal hab ich gesehen, wie dieser Wichser eine heiße Frau angeguckt hat, das hat mich richtig eifersüchtig gemacht, Alter!" ~Bob Fantasy Zudem setzten ihn seine Eltern massiv unter Druck. Wenn Dallas seiner Mutter am Telefon von einer Zwei plus berichtete, beschied sie ihm, er solle das nächste Mal gefälligst eine Eins liefern, sonst dürfe er nur noch bei Frusta essen, was bekanntlich nach Rattenhaar schmeckt. Am 15. August 1979 verschwand er spurlos. DADAM! Holmes und Watson mischen mit Weil die Polizei unter Hauptkommisar S. Tinker mit ihren Ermittlungen nicht vorankam, heuerten Dallas' Eltern den bekannten Privatdetektiv Sherlock Holmes an, wofür Arthur Conan Doyle sich redlich bedankte - aber alles, was er tun konnte, war ein Buch mit dem Detektiv zu schreiben. thumb|Holmes und Watson versuchen, den Fall zu lösen. Holmes fand schnell heraus, dass Dagobert Junior ein Faible für ein seltsames Spiel gehabt hatte, das zu dieser Zeit an US-Hauptschulen für Furore sorgte: "Dungeons & Dragons & Shit (und Öl)" (D&D&SuÖ). In diesem Fantasyspiel, recherchierte Holmes, schlüpften die Spieler in enganliegendes Leder und in die Rollen von Rittern, Elfen oder Magiern und durchwanderten finstere Verliese, die von Orks und Drachen bevölkert waren, bevor das Ganze mit einer Orgie im Folterkeller sein Ende fand. Dr. Watson stellte anhand dieser dürftigen Informationen unter Zeitdruck und Zwangsneurose eine Arbeitshypothese auf, die er umgehend mehreren Fernsehteams und Reportern vortrug: Dallas, das psychisch labile Wunderkind, habe in den Versorgungsschächten unter der Universität regelmäßig D&D&SuÖ gespielt. Dabei sei ihm der Bezug zur virtuellen Realität verloren gegangen, er sei vollends in seine Phantasiewelt abgeglitten und habe sich dabei das Bein gebrochen. Vermutlich habe sich der Junge in dem weit verzweigten Tunnelsystem verlaufen, bevor er durch das von Dr. Dr. Kübelkopf und dessen damaligen Assistenten Peder Lustig erschaffene und in die Schächte entlassene Hansenfelsmonster sein jähes Ende fand. Beläge für seine Theorie oder sein Thunfischsandwich hatte Watson nicht; aber die waren auch gar nicht nötig. Die Geschichte von zwei Scheiben Toast und einem Fisch dazwischen vom verträumten Teen-age-Mutant-Ninja-Turtle-Genie, das wegen eines mysteriösen Spiels den großen Verstand verliert und mit Schneeketten-Leopardpanzer und Breitschwert durch die Harnstoffgasverhangenen Tunnel taumelt, war einfach zu gut, um an der allgemein bescheuerten Bevölkerung vorbeizugehen. Die Reporter fraßen die Story wie Schokolade aus dem Arsch von ZWIEBELMANN - Egberts Verschwinden war plötzlich keine Lokalnachricht mehr, sondern eine nationalsozialistische Titelschlagzeile. Währenddessen lieferte sich Holmes einen epischen Kampf mit Dr. Dr. Kübelkopf, der jedoch entkommen konnte und noch vor ihm und seinem Erzfeind Moriarty die Reichenbachfälle hinabsprang. Depressionen, Drogen und D&D&SuÖ thumb|left|Ein Fan liest den spannenden Conanchapter im Weekly Shonen Jump Dabei stimmte die Geschichte hinten und vorne nicht. D&D&SuÖ wird am Wohnzimmer- oder Billardtisch (je nach sexueller Vorliebe) gespielt, alle Aktionen der Charaktere werden durch Gespräche, Handgreiflichkeiten, Sexspielzeuge und Würfel abgehandelt. Kostüme tragen die Spieler nicht - zumindest nicht immer, aber Fetische gibt es immer wieder. In die Versorgungsschächte war Egbert, wie sich später herausstellte, zwar tatsächlich herabgestiegen - aber nicht zum Rollenspielen, sondern um den erfolglosen Versuch zu unternehmen, sich einen runterzuholen. Detektiv Conan fand später - nachdem Dallas' erfolgsgierige Eltern auch bei Kogoro Mori Hilfe anforderten (Gosho Aoyama bedankte sich redlich, aber alles, was er tun konnte, war einen Comic mit dem Detektiv zu zeichnen) - heraus, dass D&D&SuÖ Egberts geringstes Problem war. Der Teenager litt unter schweren Depressionen, kam nicht klar mit seiner Homosexualität und war drogenabhängig, unter anderem von Kokain, das er Holmes gestohlen hatte, und selbstgebrautem Zaubertrank, dem sogenannten "Engelsstaub" Phenyl-Cyclidin-Piperidin, das ihn zu einer willenlosen Marionette der schwarzen Organisation machte (siehe Conan Band 1933). Diese Details interessierten freilich kaum jemanden. Auch als Dallas Egbert nach einem Monat unversehrt und mit einem Playboymagazin wieder auftauchte, war dies der "New York Schleimtimes" lediglich einen Fünfzeiler von drei Zeilen wert. Was sich der Öffentlichkeit hingegen einprägte, war die Vorstellung, dass D&D&SuÖ, dieses seltsame Spiel mit den seltsamen Würfeln, die kein Erwachsener beim Verdoppeln seines eigenen Körpergewichtes durch Chipsletten begreifen konnte, den Kindern den hohlen Kopf verdreht. thumb|Cicero und Cäsar versuchen, den Täter zu stellen. Für die Verbreitung dieser Sichtweise sorgte neben der Presse zunächst vor allem die Schriftstellerin Rona JAffe. Inspiriert von dem sogenannten Egbert Steam Tunnel Shit Incident ''bereitete sie den Fall 1981 als Roman auf. In Jaffes "Mähs & Mazes & Monsters from DEUTSCHLAND!! (und Öl)" beginnt sich der Student Robbie Will-Smith-Iams für den Kleriker Pardeux Pardon (in anderen Versionen auch Pierre de la Peníse) zu halten. Er verlässt seine Freundin Märkls Maske (wegen des Zölibats), sticht Monster ab (die er für Leute hält) und versucht zum Schluss, sich vom World Trade Center zu stürzen, das ihm als mystischer Tempel von Fi-Dschi-Mahrgd erscheint. Auch Holmes und Watson hatten hier einen Auftritt, der Detektiv hielt sich für Cicero, während Watson dem Irrglauben unterlag, Julius Cäsar zu sein. Dafür bedankte sich Arthur Conan Doyle persönlich und schlug dem Schimpansen ins Gesicht. Handlung Ärger in der Baker Street! Aber dies war den Eltern von Texas' Hauptstadt (wie die Noten ihres Sohnes) nicht genug, sie wollten die ganze Wahrheit herausfinden und so musste Holmes erneut ran. Seinen Anfang nimmt die Geschichte, als Holmes' Haushälterin Mrs. Hudson Zeuge wird, wie der von vielen D&D&SuÖ-Feinden im Fernsehen immer populärer werdende Alfred Bissnelke, ein Deutscher, der unter schwerster Inkontinenz leidet, in einem Interview Möchtegernfakten über das Spiel des gefplegten Gangbangs verbreitet. Gary Gaygax, der Vater von Lady Gaga (weiß selber nicht, welches Geschlecht sein Kind hat) und Erfinder des Spiels, beauftragt Holmes kurz darauf, dem verdächtigen Fernseh-Senf auf die Schliche zu kommen. Holmes zögert nicht lange, kann den Fall jedoch erst zwei Wochen später bearbeiten, da seine Kokainsucht ihn fast in den Tod treibt, als er der Passantin Mary Mayflower das Spritzbesteck zu klauen versucht und sich daraufhin im Angesicht ihres großen Bruder ergeben muss. Holmes im Stealth-Mode - Solid Snake platzt vor Eifersucht Mit Hilfe eines Ablenkungsmanövers durch Anhänger des RSSIs, die Bissnelkes neuste Talksendung mit Tom Hänkers Schizzoe als Beispiel für die Schrecken des D&D&SuÖ-Spielens überfallen, da angeblich Marmelade Boy sich im Publikum befand, dessen Kopf sie Billy Mähs und dem Führer opfern wollten, kann Holmes Bissnelkes Umkleidekabine zu infiltrieren - um erschreckendes herauszufinden: MARIO HAT DEN ORANGENSAFT WEGGESOFFEN! thumb|left|Für seinen Undercoverauftrag muss Watson bei Diät-Sumo-Wrestlerin Schameimarü Schabracke ausgebildet werden Nur mit Hilfe seiner Kung-Fu-Taido-Karate-Schinken-Shinken-spicker-Kampfkünste kann er noch im letzten Moment fliehen, bevor Bissnelkes Natsi-Ninja-Elite zurückkehrt. Während Watson Undercover im suspekten Pub "Suck this" herausfinden kann, dass James Watt gar kein Musiker ist, erfahren sie von der schwedischen Kronprinzessin Victoria und ihrem neuen Verlobten, wie sie Bissnelkes böses Treiben mit Treibhausgasen unterbinden können: Er soll Mittäter gewesen sein, als das Bunnie dem Hopper-Idol Sebastian Discher-kriegt-nen-Wischer mit einer schweren Hantel den großen, linken Zeh brach. Für Holmes und Watson ist schnell klar, dass sie zur Gerichtsverhandlung anwesend und vielleicht ausnahmsweise, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, auch mal nüchtern sein müssen. Showdown bei Barbara Saleschs dümmeren Bruder thumb|left|Holmes und Watson versuchen, Bissnelke zu überführen Doch es kommt etwas Unerwartetes: Verteidiger U. W. hat Kotexperten Gerhardt Sehrhart als seinen Kronzeugen mitgebracht und kann mit einer genialen Fragetechnik den ansonsten siegbringenden Douglas Arthur James Boy Folkenson alias Heckenkind in die Brikettbox of Doom sperren. Und noch etwas: Dr. Dr. Küblkopfs größte Kreation, das Hansenfelsmonster bricht in den Gerichtssaal und verstrickt sich wegen Hans Ostlings bösen Plan in einen Kampf mit seinem inneren Hegel. thumb|Im Kampf mit seinem Inneren Hegel steht geschrieben, dass nur Holmes und Cäsar versuchen können, es zu schlagen. Holmes und Cäsar bleibt nur übrig, das Monster zu stoppen, doch zuvor verbannen sie auch Bissnelke, den Strippenzieher hinter der Öltankerverschwörung von 1982, im Jahre der Betonstiefelmode, in das Brikettportal zur Hölle - nur in diesem einen Moment verliert der dicke Mann keinen Urin. Dessen Werk war auch der hochgiftige Dampf in den Kanälen unter der Universität, wo Egbert seinen Tod fand, er hatte gemeinsame Sache mit Kübelkopf gemacht, um Lady Gygax in sen Ruin zu treiben, wie Holmes nach dem epischen Kampf, der leider aus den meisten Büchern durch Apfelschorletrinker rausgerissen wurde, dem dummen Gaius Julius Watson erklärt. Kritiken und Fortführungen der Geschichte Nicht nur der hochgeschätzte Tacitus, oder Plinius, der Drittjüngste gaben ihre Meinung zu diesem Werk Weltliteratur ab, sondern auch die alten Ägypter, wie der blinde Hyroglyphenforscher und Geschichtenlügenerfindertuer Hans Joachim Dünnpfiff herausfand. Auch ein Musical, zu Ehren von Michal Jacksons (King of Poppen) poppofoll-(Gegenmittel zu Nahsäfrai)-bedingten Tod gibt es, das bereits im Titel eine Anspielung auf das Buch enthält: '''It's Micheal Jackson's Destiny to die!!' Dies bezieht sich auf die Szene, in der Watson Holmes zu einem essentiellen Hinweis auf den Täter verhilft, als er ein Buch liest, in dem der junge, suizid- und mord-interessierte Schüler M. Weinflenner seinem Lehrer auf die Frage "You like dieing alot?" antwortet mit: "IT'S MY DESTINY!" ~M. Weinflenner Kategorie:Sonstiges Kategorie:Literatur